FNaF Jack's story
by Brandon Kroupa
Summary: FNAF Night 1:Jack's story By: Brandon Kroupa One day someone was told to get a job. His name was "Jack". "Jack you need to get a job and I don't care what it is" Jack's Mother nagged at him. "Come on you guys have a bunch of cash can't I just stay at home" Jack begged


FNAF Night 1:Jack's story

By: Brandon Kroupa

One day someone was told to get a job. His name was "Jack". "Jack you need to get a job and I don't care what it is" Jack's Mother nagged at him. "Come on you guys have a bunch of cash can't I just stay at home" Jack begged. "No Jack you need to know how it is to work" Jack's Father said sternly. Later that day Jack went to his Father's favorite pizza place "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria".

"And sign here to work at the pizzeria" said the Manager. Jack signed and that would be the last normal thing he would see for a very long time. Jack got his uniform, went to the office and he got a message. "Hello,hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to get settled in on your first night. Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact…. Now that might sound bad, I know but there's really nothing to worry about…" Said the man on the phone. "Wait what!" Jack yelled. "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night….But then there was the bite of '87'..." " Wait what bite why am I even here!" Jack panicked.

"...Alright, good night" the phone guy said. "If i die i blame my parents for two things not telling me about the bite of '87' and making me get this stupid job." Jack said sadly. Then something caught Jack's eye it was 6:01 p.m. "I'm dead" Jack said in a funny voice. "Yes you are boy" a voice said " What was that!" Jack screamed. "Better keep quiet the animatronics may hear you he..he..he." the voice said well laughing.

" What is that" Jack said as he stared at the camera, in the backroom there was a golden bear that seemed stiff,fake,Dead. Jack checked the rest of the cameras and everyone stayed still except for Foxy. Jack forgot about it and decided to wait it out. But then… * Dong dong* Jack knew it had to be Foxy. "Oh no I don't dare look at the camera" Jack whispered to himself.

Then Jack closed the door from his tablet. *SHSHZZZ* The sound echoed through Jack's head then he looked at the camera Foxy appeared to stare at him. Foxy looked as if it was going to leave but it stayed and continued to look at Jack. Jack was unaware but the power just went out

FNAF Night 2

"I can't believe it I survived the night" Jack said in a happy tone. *BZZZZ* The phone rang and it was the phone guy. He talked about the animatronics and how they like to move about more than usual. He also mentioned Freddy and how he only goes out and about when the lights are off. Thank goodness the power is back on though.

Last night was scary enough now they are more active and dangerous. "I need to be more careful about what I do"Jack said to himself. At the strike of night Jack noticed Bonnie was already gone. " Wow already gone" Jack said nervously. Jack then felt like he was being watched again.

Jack looked at the camera… there he was Foxy still in pirate cove but staring into Jack's eyes. Then Bonnie appeared 1 room away Jack so he closed the door faster than he should had but he was safe. "That was a close one" Jack let out. Then Jack checked the cameras and Foxy was gone and Chica was on the move. "Just got to wait it out it's 4:00 2 hours left" Jack said to make himself confident.

The door was shut because of Bonnie and Jack had yet to notice Chica was closing in. " I haven't seen Chica for awhile I should check… oh no" Jack said quietly. Bonnie was in the other room. Jack slammed the door shut with his ipad. *SHIZZZZZZZAZSSH* Chica was now aware of Jack's presence and that was bad.

"Oh no no no no no it saw me i just know it if I am right I am dead meat" Jack complained. Jack was no longer safe from these monsters, he had entered the tunnel of fear known as Freddys fazbears pizza. Then Jack saw the animatronics gathering on the show stage as usual but Foxy was with them. "Why is Foxy there it's already 5:58 he should be in pirate cove." Jack said well confused. Why was Foxy on the main stage something fishy is going on and Jack is unprepared for what is coming.

FNAF Day 2 Night 3

" Why is Foxy on the main stage he should be in pirate cove I hope nothing is going on" Jack pondered. Jack was unaware of the total amount of animatronics there was but he was unsafe.

Jack had been getting ready for the 4 but could not prepare for his next killer. *buzzzz* it was the phone but it was still day time Jack was curious so he answered. "Hello?" Jack answered "hello Jack" said a familiar voice. "Wait are you that guy from night 1!?" Jack asked surprisingly. "Heh you remember I see you're still alive I will warn you once and only once… Expect a new killer" the voice said. The voice hung up.

The night came and Jack was worried about "the new killer". "I really hope that guy was kidding but I don't think he was he basically saved my life on night one by telling me to be quiet" Jack told himself. *Jack checks the cameras* He saw foxy behind the stage and all of them stayed in place. "What's wrong?" Jack asked *looks in pirate cove* there it is the killer had took pirate cove it was Gold.

"What is that?" Jack fearfully said. The animatronic had taken pirate cove and resembled Freddy. *Ffftzz* "Oh no the camera shut off!" Jack panicked. The new animatronic was moving the others did not move an inch Jack looked in the secret room on the camera. *zzzzzzzzzz* it was another room… The phone guys room.

FNAF Night 3 part 2 day 3

"What the…" Jack said * Ding dong ding* it was day time Jack was safe he went to look in the phone guys room. "What happened here" Jack asked "They got him" The manager answered. "How?" Jack asked "The night you let the power go out" the manager said.

Jack left to get breakfast he got pizza ironically he was thinking about the phone guy. " why…" Jack asked himself. "Your week is almost over…" A voice said "hey you're back how are you even talking to me when I can't see you" Jack asked "better question is why do the animatronics come alive" the voice said.

*foszcz* the voice stopped. "Perfect he think the nightmare is almost over heh heh" the voice told himself.

FNAF Night 4

"I almost can leave just one more day here…" Jack told himself. Jack would never believe that the Freddy fazbear's pizzeria was ever safe. The pizzeria could never leave Jack's mind but he will be rid of them.

6:00 pm came along and this time Jack paid no attention for a while he was thinking about the voice and the phone guy. " Who is the voice what happened to the phone guy… why am I stuck here" Jack continued to ask himself. *Zzzzt* Foxy was there…. "Jack calmly closed the door and even though Foxy is a animatronic on the camera was a surprised look.

*Foxy left to get Freddy and the others* "What is Foxy doing" Jack asked himself. The power had dropped to 50% "what the?!" Jack said confused. The doors were shaking being rammed by the animatronics the doors almost burst open but then *Bggggh* the door flew open. The animatronics had been shot with a gun.

The machines fell over and collapsed the door.

"What the heck who shot them?" Jack asked. "I did" a voice answered.

FNAF Night 4 part 2 day 5

"Wait are you?..."Jack asked "The voice yes but…. I only shot them because….." The voice said. "Because what?" Jack asked. " I wanted to have some fun tomorrow… Ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice said then disappeared.

When daylight came Jack left to get some food and to find out how he could hide from that voice. "He wanted to kill me the whole time…" Jack told himself. Jack wanted to know who it was so he went to do some research.

Jack wanted results and had none all he found was the bite of '87' and some footage he did not have the sound but he watched. He found who the voice was they called him purple guy. He has been a killer for awhile he was reported to be dead. "How is he here then…. I guess it could make sense he could have covered his tracks" Jack told himself.

" A new killer I guess he was talking about himself I don't understand why he does this he looks crazy but he looked less insane in the video…" Jack continued. Jack had found his true enemy "Purple guy" Jack went to the store and got a few… items for his well being.

The night came Jack had forced the doors down with a crowbar that he bought at the store but Purple guy has the Windows. "Purple guy I'm ready for you I will escape this one way or another" Jack announced. Jack had survived the animatronics and he needed to survive Purple guy.

"Ready or not here I come!..." Purple guy yelled Purple guy had his gun and trusty knife in hand. Jack was under his desk for safety Jack knew hiding was his only chance to get a shot in at Purple guy. " Come out and fight…" Purple guy demanded, Purple guy was looking around for Jack but had not arrived at the security room.

"I just have to wait…" Jack thought to himself. Purple guy was walking in a creepy way he got to the restrooms. Jack heard a gunshot hit the window he was here. " Come here boy I have a surprise for you heh heh" Purple guy said. Jack got his weapon ready and was prepared to fire at Purple guy.

Purple guy lifted the table and Jack shot Purple guys leg. "Ahhrg! Why you little!" Purple guy complained. Purple guy pulled out his gun and shot Jack in the stomach.

FNAF Night 5 part 2 Jack's story

"Owwwww!" Jack complained Jack was lucky he had bullet proof undershirt but at close range the gunshot was painful. And Jack had never been shot before. He did not like it.

Jack then proceeded to shoot Purple guy in the chest. *thump* Purple guy fell down almost dead but very alive. " Finish me off I dare you heh heh *cough*" Purple guy declared. "Maybe I should but I won't…" Jack answered.

"Why?" Purple guy asked. "Because being stuck here is worse than death so enjoy your stay" Jack told Purple guy. Jack left and then barricaded the doors so Purple guy could not leave for a long time. Jack returned home to see a note…

" Dear Jack sorry we are not home to see you we are a bit busy we hope you understand" the note from his parents had said as Jack read aloud. Jack went to lay down for a bit then heard a bell. " Hello! Package for a Jack" the messenger pronounced. Jack got the package and he read the note first.

" Jack you have been selected to work at another Freddy fazbear's pizzeria" Jack read aloud. Jack opened his package and saw a new uniform. " here I go again" Jack told himself.

FNAF 2 Night 1

Jack had survived animatronics and a killer known as Purple guy. Now he has to survive again. Jack left to the other Pizzeria to start his job. He had gotten a tour of the place and it was unusual and he had no doors. "Why are there no doors?" Jack asked. "Because this was one of the hallways and the vents became old the broke and in front of your desk is the most important thing you watch okay" the new manager answered.

" Why Freddy and Foxy love to hide there Is that they like the dark in open areas" the manager continued. "Wait was this the original pizzeria?" Jack asked "Good observation Jack this was one of the first the original is being turned into a horror house this very second" the manager answered.

Jack prepared to survive the night he got a phone call. "Oh no" Jack said Jack did not answer because he wanted the phone guy to survive so Jack knew he needed to keep the power running so he had to be careful. *ding dong ding* the night had started.

Jack looked at the cameras and saw Bonnie was gone. "Come on again!" Jack thought to himself he saw Foxy was not on camera for a bit but Jack found pirate cove and… Mangle cove. "Who lives here?" Jack asked forgetting about Bonnie. The camera was changed to the music box and he saw Mangle. " wow that's scary" Jack said.

Bonnie showed up in the right vent and Jack looked around for something to hide him he saw the Freddy head and put it on. "Go away Bonnie it's just Freddy….." Jack said nervously. Bonnie left and Freddy showed up Jack remembered that he had to flash his light to make him leave.

Freddy looked away and left. "That was close" Jack whispered. Jack noticed that a tiny animatronic was next to him and it took the Freddy head. " hey! Give that back" Jack demanded. " nahh" The animatronic answered Jack used the tablets data base to see who it was his name is " Balloon boy".

" He is going to get me killed…. I got it hey Balloon boy" Jack said. "What?" Balloon boy asked. Jack pointed at the hallway "Freddy wants to play" Jack told him. "Really?" Balloon boy asked " yea he is over there but give me the Freddy head first" Jack told balloon boy. Balloon boy gave Jack the head and left. * ding dong ding* " finally tonight is over that tiny guy was annoying" Jack said in relief.

FNAF 2 day 1 Night 2

"That was easy I guess long as I have power and the Freddy head I'm safe" Jack told himself as he left the room. Jack got some coffee with hot chocolate so It tasted good he got some pancakes and whip cream.

*Purple guy* Purple guy managed to get out of the room but still had to run from the repaired animatronics and the spirits. " Just have to get to the Spring Bonnie suit…." Purple guy told himself. *back to Jack* " Hey Cole what's up" Jack said while on the phone. "Not much how about you I heard you worked at Freddy fazbear's" Cole replied.

" yea but it was strange but now I'm at a different place still Freddy's franchise tho" Jack told Cole. " cool but I have to go" Cole said "bye" said the both of them said. The night came and Jack thought it all would be easy he was wrong.

Balloon boy told all the others about Jack and how he hides luckily he had a Bonnie mask and Chica mask. " Person where are you?" Balloon boy asked over and over. Jack put a note on the table saying that Bonnie wanted to play. "Yay!" Balloon boy cheered.

Chica joined Balloon boy in search of Bonnie to jumpscare Jack. Bonnie was hiding in the right vent but then Jack put on his Chica mask and stayed quiet. Bonnie left and Freddy showed up with Foxy Jack used the Flashlight and got Freddy to leave but Foxy just stared at Jack not fooled by the flash light or mask.

Foxy left but before that dropped something… Daytime came and Jack picked it up it was a software usb connection. Jack plugged it in and something showed up…

FNAF 2 day 2 Night 3

" What is this…. A usb card?" Jack asked himself he went to plug it into his tablet and he saw a unexpected surprise but in a bad way… * "Toy animatronics test 1 of 3 Freddy" A voice said the animatronic came to life and was friendly.*

* "It Works! Yes!"* " Who is that?" Jack asked. * " now the other 2" the Voice continued. "How much progress have you made?" A mysterious man asked. " They are fully operational mr Afton" the voice said. " Good job Michael now you are not of use" Mr Afton said. "What!?" Michael asked " You are a close companion… But that is more reason to kill you now…" Mr Afton pronounced.*

" Mr Afton looks like….. No it couldn't be him" Jack asked himself. * "No don't do it…" Michael said with last breath. He was dead Afton killed him so no evidence lead to him the Afton shot the camera* "... Purple guy…." Jack told himself.

The night began and Jack was more paranoid than ever. The Marionette's box was gone and the Marionette looked at the camera almost like it could see Jack. "It lost the box…." Jack said quietly the Marionette was slowly creeping towards the security room but it was going to reach the room of the phone guy first. "Oh no" Jack said to himself He decided to call ahead to help the phone guy. "Hello?" Jack asked "hello I'm not supposed to be on the phone right now so make it quick please" The phone guy said.

"The puppet is going to your room right now so hide fast" Jack quickly said. " is the Music box wound up!? Is the box broke!?" Phone guy yelled then the phone hung up with a scream in the end… "Dam!" Jack said to himself.

FNAF 2 day 3 Night 4

"Darn he could have made it last night if I called before the Marionette left the prize room…" Jack told himself. "Purple guy knows what's coming to him" Jack said quietly. *Purple guy* "The springs….. They are broken" Purple guy said will final breath. Springtrap has been born…

*bzzzzz* " Hey Jack" Cole said in a good tone " hey Cole I have 2 more days until I leave the pizzeria" Jack said smoothly. "Nice so… Talk to you then?" Cole asked "yeah" Jack answered. Jack left and got some pizza and took a nap… (To see his dream/nightmare read FNAF 4 Jack's story that is still in production).

"Ah!... That dream was crazy jeez" Jack yelled. The night had come, Purple guy is gone, Jack is rested. "Huh maybe I should have not gone to sleep but I am ready…. And the Marionette's box is still gone… Well shiz" Jack said quietly as he talked to himself. "Hi" a annoying voice said "not you again…." Jack said.

"Guess what I brought" B.B asked Jack It was an old animatronic that had clothing. It was broken but was clean because of Balloon boy it had a name carved into its forehead it said "Glitch". "Does it work?" Jack asked he proceeded to press the power button but balloon boy pressed it first. *ftzzzztz* smoke came from the machine and Jack had his answer "Well….. The Marionette wants to play.." Jack told B.B "really! The Marionette never wants to play" B.B said. He left to find the Marionette and Jack did not notice Foxy standing next to him but something was off…. Oh yea! It didn't jump scare him XD! "Ahhh! WTF!" Jack yelled. Foxy lifted Glitch and left.

FNAF 2 day 4 night 5 part 1

"What am I…." A voice said *Jack* "I don't want to go back to sleep but I'm so sleepy…. No no I will stay awake and eat pizza…." Jack said right before he passed out. *Spring Bonnie/Springtrap* "what has happened why did I become this thing" Springtrap said… "Jack… You will pay…" Springtrap pronounced to himself.

"Ahhhh! Phew it was just another dream" Jack told himself, one more night. The pizzeria was silent and the animatronics were gone…. *Vttzzzzzz*. "What's that?" Jack asked *rawrzzt* a camera was taped to Balloon boy for a unknown reason and another was taped to Toy Freddy. The rest were broken. "What's going on?" Jack asked "revenge" a voice echoed "who and what are you?" Jack asked.

"Let's say I'm a Glitch in the system. And I am coming for you" The voice said. The lights went out Jack has power but can't see unless he uses the flashlight.

"What the heck is going on" Jack thought to himself " a new voice…." Jack whispered. Foxy was walking around the kids cove with mangle hanging on the wall.

A withered Freddy and Chica in the kitchen and Bonnie in Balloon boys room. Jack went to the prize room to find the Marionette on the floor with an arm ripped off and the mask with a hole. "That's what you get for killing innocent people" Jack said to the broken marionette.

Jack closed the door and wound up the music box just in case the Marionette was not as dead as he thought. But the door closed loudly and the voice probably knew.

FNAF 2 Night 5 part 2

"You can't hide from me Jack I'm everywhere" the voice said. Jack stayed quiet in hopes the voice was wrong. Jack thought back to the other pizzeria and how purple guy shot the animatronics only if Jack kept his weapons.

"Dang" Jack said quietly "you know you remind me of someone…. WHO DIED HAHAHA" the voice said with a laugh. "No one will escape" the voice decided to lock the door and look out the window that was also locked he tried to break the lock and almost did. "Dang I need it to break" Jack told himself, it was not worth it to try and break the window.

"I will find you…." The voice said creepily, the door started to get rammed and Jack opened a vent and started to crawl through it and he closed the vent. The door burst open and a broken animatronic searched for Jack but was unsuccessful. The vents were broken but usable for escape.

"Now I have to get out of here through the front door the back door is locked so the front door is the only route" Jack told himself as he made his way through the vent. "There is no way out the path is blocked no matter what you will perish" the voice announced to Jack. *sht zzzzzd* the old vent route was open after Jack peeled it open and went through it.

Jack crossed through the vents until…. "Whoa!" Jack shouted *thud* the vent broke underneath him and he landed on Balloon boys broken body and the balloon had been popped. The animatronic in the room could hear him land on the ground and it came for Jack. "Owwww, I got to get out of here and…." Jack said after getting interrupted by withered Freddy who attempted to attack but Jack slid under a table and slowly crawled through the room.

"Phew I made it" Jack thought to himself. A noise startled Jack, it was from his tablet. "Hello Jack you will live but… That is only because I will have my revenge first hehehe" a voice said from the tablet, the screen distorted to a fuzz like an old t.v when it lost connection.

Jack left the tablet behind after grabbing the 2 usb cards that were inserted. "No more tablet" Jack said, then he tossed the tablet to the other side of the room to distract Freddy. Jack left the room and found the front door but….. "Oh no" Jack whispered *ftttzzzzzz* the animatronic that had Glitch carved into its head was there and it was on the door.

"Jack….. You will survive if you leave now…" A deep voice said to Jack. "Who are you?" Jack asked "a friend and I'm using the earpiece. That Jack got before his job ever happened. Jack ran for it and tackled the door open and ran for it.

FNAF 2 day 5: home

Jack survived thanks to the earpiece and his tablet. "Well I can finally leave the pizzeria and hopefully never come back" Jack told himself "yes you can buddy" a familiar voice. "Huh… Cole!" Jack said to his friend "yep I came to give you a ride home because you know your house is like 5 miles away" Cole said with a hint of laughter in the tone of his voice.

Jack and Cole went home and talked about what happened in the pizzeria, Jack was happy to be with Cole again and they had a great time and Jack finally got to see his parents after about half a month. 3 years passed and Jack got a letter.

"Dear Jack we know you have worked at our pizzerias but we have a favor to ask can you come work at our horror attraction we hope you come by next week at the grand opening" the letter said.


End file.
